EL MAGO Y LA FLOR DE CEREZO
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Mientras tu no estabas, me pregunte inumerable cantidad de veces si volverias... Mientras no estabas...susurre al viento tu nombre con la esperanza de que escucharas mi llamado M ientras tu no estabas...espere tranquila tu regreso,rezando por que no pudieras olvidarme...


**Mientras tu no estabas, me pregunte inumerable cantidad de veces si volverias...**

 **Mientras no estabas...susurre al viento tu nombre con la esperanza de que escucharas mi llamado**

 **M ientras tu no estabas...espere tranquila tu regreso,rezando por que no pudieras olvidarme**

 **Mientras no estabas...la vida siguio adelante...y el tiempo paso sin detenerse**

 **Mientras no estabas...tambien las heridas de mi corazon fueron sanadas...**

 **Y Finalmente Mientras tu no estabas...el llego y sin esperarmelo le dio un nuevo sentido a todo...**

 ***1 AÑO ATRAS***

Sakura se mantenia sentada al frente de su computadora portatil, como cada tarde...como cada mañana...como cada dia... a la espera de que magicamente Syaoran lograra conectarse y darle señales de estar bien...de que aun la amaba...

Pero la respuesta era siempre la misma...NADA...

Sin embargo uno de esos dias, como si los planetas se aliniasen uno a uno a su favor...llego un mensaje,

Sakura rapidamente se abalanzo subre el teclado con la esperanza a flor de piel

-*Hola Querida Sakura!

Como te encuentras, deseo que muy bien y conservado la hermosa sonrisa que siempre te acompaña, me da mucho gusto informarte que este verano regresare a Tomoeda, eh logrado inscribirme a la escuela superior de Japon, sera un placer poder volver a verte.

Mis preciados saludos.

Eriol Hiraguizagua "

Eriol-kun! ...Volvera a Tomoeda que alegria!, todos se pondran muy felices de volver a verlo.

Habia sido una lastima...que su Amado Shaoran no estuviese para poder contarle esa noticia...y mas aun que no hubiese sido Shaoran mismo quien le escribio ese mensaje...lo que hubiese dado por que asi fuera...sin embargo una chispa insignificante brotaba del interior de Sakura sin que ella lo notara, la alegria que sentia por el regreso de Eriol , significaba mucho mas de lo que ella podia notar.

El paso de los dias y las semanas habia sido sin dudas, con muchos nuevos cambios en la vida de Sakura ya que mantenia un contacto diario con Eriol atra vez del chat, conversando sobre la vida en Tomoeda, Sobre los ingresos a la Escuela Superior, Tramites en los que Sakura muy amablemente ayudaba a su amigo , y quien en respuesta le era de mucha ayuda ala castaña cuando de estudiar se trataba, ellos habian logrado estrechar mucho el lazo que los unia, aunque siempre habia sido amigos esta vez habia una naturalidad en su trato diario, que los hacia generar un trato mucho mas intimo.

8:00AM MIERCOLES

Hooooooooooooooooooeeeeeee! Es tardeee! Muy tarde debo estar a las 9:00am en el Instituto para llenar el formaulario de admision...sino llego a tiempo el Prof. Osaki me dejara hasta el final...y eso solo significa una cosa...*la cara de Sakura se ponia azulada*...Estar en la clase de los chicos problema! ...

Ese monstruo! estoy seguro de que se le hizo tarde de nuevo! deberia dejar de dormir tanto! Ya es casi una adulta! va a derribar los muros de la casa!...nisiquiera probara la comida...

Vamos Touya, ella debe adaptarse a una nueva vida en el Campus, para ti es mas sencillo por que ya cuentas con una rutina, la pequeña Sakura es un poco mas despistada.

Lo se Papá... pero no me agrada que se vaya sin probar un vocado...acabara desmayada en algun sitio...

Sakura se habia vestido como habia podido...inclusive solo habia colocado un broche en su cabello para no demorar mucho en el peinado, su cabellera castalla ya no era tan corta lograba rozar sus hombros y tenia una caida un poco mas larga del frente dandole un marco maravilloso a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo un trozo de pan tostado le coloco miel y se fue a toda prisa con el pan en la bosa, un yogurth en la otra, y su bolso, efectivamente como Touya decia...ella era un caos...no habia desayunado y ya iba tarde...

*Ring, Ring* Alumnos de Primer Año del Campus Clamp hagan una fila al frente de sus respectivos grupos y en un momento se les guiara a sus aulas.

Sakura caminaba despistada por entre los edificios , buscando la plazuela principal del Campus...donde segun el mapa...indicaba la Clase 1C ...para primer año de preparatorianos...devisio una larga fila y de inmediato se formo, en realidad era una escuela muy grande...habia mucha gente que ella no conocia...y se sentia algo timida , no paraba de mirar a todos lados buscando a Eriol...a decir verdad tenia muchos años que no lo veia...era cierto que mantenian mucho contacto ultimamente atra vez de la compuradora y le habia enviado algunas fotos de su estancia en Inglaterra...pero nadie de los ahi presentes parecia ser el...

Mientras ella miraba distraida haciala entrada...un apuesto chico, de tez blanca, muy alto al parecer de Sakura, deslgado y de bellos ojos azules, paso a su costado...era increible como habia captado su atencion, cuando ella noto que lo miraba fijamente, de inmediato la cubrio un rubor en sus mejillas...quizo disimular pero era tarde el chico ya estaba muy carca de ella y le sonrio, siguiendose de largo.

Sakura sintio que habia disparado directamente a rostro en ese momento, era como un tomate completamente roja! Jamas se habia sentido asi al mirar a otros chicos...que rayos habia sido todo eso...no podia distraerse! Ella debia seguir buscando a Eriol...no podia esperar mas por verlo, en verdad le hacia muy feliz tenerlo cerca, habia sido de mucha ayuda esas ultimas semanas, por alguna razon no solo en los estudios...sino que habia logrado distraela de esa ansiedad, por no tener noticias de Shaoran...la relacion con Eriol era casi tan natural como el paso de un rio...ella se habia descubierto sonriendole al monitor de la computadora cada vez que eriol estaba en conexion, las tardes se habian hecho mas cortas, inclusive habia noches en que se hacian horar hablando por telefono...sin dudas queria que el estuviera cerca, habia muchas cosas que queria hacer con el.

Cuando noto la hora...eran las 9:10...la fila avanzaba de camino a sus nuevas aulas...y no habia noticias de Eriol por ningun lado...era imposible! El era muy puntual! Y no faltaria a un dia tan importante!...por que no estaba ahi? Sakura estaba un poco triste y preocupada ...pero avanzo con los demas con la esperanza de que llegara en cualquier momento...

Al llegar al salon...3er Edificio del lado Oeste, junto a los jardines botanicos...ultimo piso...tenia una vista espectacular...inmediatamente Sakura se sento a un lado de la ventana mientras el resto de los alumnos tomaba su lugar...pero seguia sin haber noticias de Eriol

Uno de los profesores comenzo a tomar lista de los presentes...

Hanabuki Ryu...-Presente!

Mihara Yuri...-Presente!

Mimaska Tenma...Presente!

Komatsu Nana...Presente!

Kinomoto Sakura!...P...PRESENTE!

Terada Ryoga...Presente...

Hiraguizagua Eriol...Presente!

Habia escuchado bien...dijo Presente!...Pero DONDE?!

Sakura se giro de su asiento y ahi estaba El! El apuesto chico de ojos azules que paso a su costado durante la mañana! Era Eriol! Pero...como se supone que iba a reconocerlo sin o llebaba gafas!

Eriol por su parte parecia disfrutar de la sorpresa de Sakura! Estaba sonriendole desde su lugar con singular alegria, cosa que nuevamente sonrojo a Sakura...

-Debo estar loca! El es mi amigo...por que siento mis mejillas tan calientes...que tonteria!

Sakura se giro de nuevo sobre su asiento no sin antes levantar alegremente su mano saludando a Eriol y dedicandole una timida sonrisa...por alguna razon...sentir sus movimientos mecanizados...

El resto del dia paso, y por fin llego la hora del almuerzo...las horas habian parecido eternas...como se supone que Sakura lidiaria con tantas materias juntas...no podria!...se coloco sobre sus brazos y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos un momento antes de levantarse de esa silla, como si tuviese que tomar valor para girarse de nuevo y mirar a Eriol a la cara...pero era muy tarde, el ya estaba situado detras de ella colocando su mano sobre sus hombro con preocupacion.

-Sakura?! Te encuentras bien? Quieres que te traiga algo de beber...vamos a la enfermeria?

-Er...Eriol-Kun! Oh...No, no! Estoy bien solo...yo solo...pensaba en lo dificil que sera el Instituto...

-*Sonrisa* Oh de eso no debes preocuparte! Yo te seguire ayudando a estudiar!

-*Sonrojo* Gracias...

-Vamos a comer algo! Seguramente saliste de prisa de casa y no comiste nada! -Toma!

Te traje un Obento...

-Vayaaaaaa! Eres un gran cocinero Eriol! Esto se ve realmente delicioso!

-No es para tanto! En inglaterra tome algunas clases ya que vivia solo...Rubi Moon no es muy buena cocinando...asi que alguien tenia que hacer algo decente en esa casa o Espinel moriria de inanicion...

-jajajajajajajajajjaj! Pero que dices! Spi no es un gloton como Kero!

-Eso es lo crees! Lo eh descubirto muchas veces husmeando en la alacena de los dulces!

-jajajajajajajaja Kero tiene su propia alacena bajo la cama...y cree que yo no me eh dado cuenta! En las madrugadas solo escucho el ruido de envoltorios abrirse!

-jajajajajaja

Ahi estaba de nuevo, ese extraño chispaso entre los dos...simplemente fluyendo como envolviendolos en su propia burbuja, solo asi...simplemente asi se daba una conversacion entre ellos...la cual podria durar horas...sin grandes complicaciones...Sakura podia ser ella misma...despistada, graciosa...se sentia extrañamente diferente cuando estaba con el...eran como cientos de burbujas saliendo de su cuerpo y elevandola, dandole comodidad con su compañia, una extraña sensacion de estar en casa...

Los dias sigueron pasando, Sakura ya casi se adecuaba a todas las tareas que tenia que hacer...Eriol iba casi todos los dias a casa de Sakura a estudiar...o a comer...o a pasar el tiempo...casi era su segundo hogar, Fujitaka lo recibia con mucho gusto y aunque Touya no lo recibia con laureles, ciertamente le generaba mucho menos molestia que aquel mocoso, el "Chiquillo Ingles" como el lo habia apodado era bastante amable, muy educado, ciertamente molesto su nivel de caballerosidad con su hermano, pero estaba bien...al menos no hacia llorar a Sakura como el mocoso...y estaba cerca de ella de una forma que lograba sacar la sonrisa mas natural y dulce de su hermana...algo que hacia un tiempo no lograba ver en ella...y solo por eso...lo mantenia cerca...vigilado...pero cerca.

Por su parte Sakura, entre sus nuevas actividad, la escuela, Eriol y de mas...se habia olvidado de checar los correos de Shaoran...simplemente como por arte de magia...habia dejado de sentir esa punzada en el pecho...una tarde por accidente al abrir las puertas del closet...cayo del estante el osito gris que le habia dado su pequeño lobo...

Lo miro ahi...polvoso...y olvidado ...

-Shaoran...

Una pequeña lagrima se dejo caer por sus mejillas, sentia una extraña sensacion de tristesa no poque no supiera nada de el, sino por que...lo estaba olvidando...sus recuerdos estaban tan polvosos como aquel osito...y lo lamentaba muchisimo...pero que es lo que sentia exactamente...se estaba olvidando de Shaoran a causa de Eriol...

Entonces que lugar ocupaba en su vida Eriol...y por que ...de que manera...en que momento...habia logrado hacer a un lado a Shaoran...

Entonces escucho un "CLIC" en su cabeza...y se desbordaron las lagrimas...asi...sin mas...se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas y abrazo fuerteente hacia ella aquel osito...

-Lo...siento...lo siento muchisimo!

E l resto de la tarde...estubo nublado como su mente...y sus ojos...Touya lo habia notado...ese Monstruo era muy despistado...todo el mundo notaba como flotaba al rededor del chiquillo ingles...menos ella...al fin el mocoso seria cosa del pasado...y aunque lamentaba verla tan triste , deseaba en lo mas profundo que Eriol la hiciera feliz...

Deslizo una nota debajo de su puerta y coloco una charola con te y galletas en la entrada, Sakura no habia comido nada en toda la tarde...y el sabia por que...esa era su forma de demostrarle que estaba ahi para ella si decidia hablar con alguien...

"MONSTRUO:

Come algo o tu hambre desaparecera media Tomoeda cuando no la soportes mas!

Los dias de lluvia suelen llevarse entre los causes de sus rios todo pesar...y al terminar

un arcoiris cubrira con su alegria el restro de tus dias"

Touya... "

-Hermano...

Eriol era ese arcoiris en su vida...y ella nuevamente no se habia dado cuenta...aun no sabia en que magnitud tenia todos esos sentimientos por el...estaba segura de que jamas ocuparian el lugar de Shaoran...pero si...uno nuevo...uno muy especial...

El unico problema es que no sabia...si Eriol se sentia igual...asi que no podia decirle nada...

Al siguiente dia...Sakura llego al Instituto con los ojos inchados, y la cabeza baja, por alguna razon no podia darle la cara a Eriol , apenas pudo cruzar palabra con el a su llegada...y en la hora del almuerzo decidio irse sin el...aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar...camino hasta los viveros y se dispuso a disfrutar de la vista de la vid de la escuela...Eriol era muy dulce y amable con ella...ciertamente era el mejor amigo que habia tenido ...no queria arruinar eso... pero no podia evitar sentir lo que sentia...tampoco estaba conforme con solo ser una amiga...muchas chicas del colegio le seguian...aunque el a decir verdad no daba pie a ninguna de ellas...tendria ya a alguien especial...o quiza...no estaba interesado ... Eriol tenia una parte misteriosa que se reservaba solo para el la mayoria del tiempo...y ella no podria decifrarle...era su sello...y tambien le gustaba por eso...

-Ah...soy muy egosita...y quisquillosa...no deberia nunca haberme dado cuenta...que es lo que voy hacer ahora? No quiero arruinarlo!

-Tu no eres todas esas cosas Sakura! Eres una persona muy dulce e ingenua eso a veces te mete en problemas pero para nada podria arruinar...lo que sea...que piensas que arruinaras...

-Eriol-kun! que...que haces aqui!

-Te segui! *SONRISA* Estas muy extraña desde esta mañana, tienes los ojos inchados...y te fuiste sin mi...acaso hize algo malo...te eh hecho llorar?

-N..no...no...es...es que yo...

Eriol se acerco en un habil movimiento hasta Sakura envolviendola en su abrazo...era muy alto asi que la cabeza de Sakura quedo a la altura de su pecho, y ella se escondio en el...Eriol pudo sentir esa angustia...quiza era momento de decirselo todo...ella decia saber por que el estaba ahi y por que habia esperado tan paciente hasta ese momento...

-Sakura no sabes...cuanto tiempo espere...para poder tenerte asi...desde que llegue a Tomoeda solo quise estar cerca tuyo...te convertiste en la persona mas importante para mi...y no quiero verte sufrir... a causa mia...

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platones...que es lo que le estaba escuchando decir a Eriol...el...el...sentia lo mismo que ella...

Levanto el rostro del pecho del ingles, interrupiendo por un momento ese calido abrazo, y lo miro a la cara...sentia sus mejillas sonrojarse...los ojos de Eriol eran de un azul intenso...y se notaban aun mas sin aquellas gafas cubriendolos...su cabello negro callendo con gracia sobre su rostro...

Queria encontrar respuestas en esa mirada...

-Eriol...

El ingles se dejo llevar por la tierna mirada de Sakura y esas mejillas rosadas, era tan pequeña y fragil...estaba seguro de que podria hacerla feliz...el no se iria de su lado...no podria...puso una de sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acariciandolas con ternura y retiro el cabello de su cara humeda...Sakura lloraba...se inclino un poco a su altura y la beso, unio suavemente sus labios a los de la castaña, oprimiendolos apenas con fuerza, sintiendo su tibio aliento, y el aroma de sus ropas...

Sakura nisiquiera se inmuto...es como si tambien hubiese deseado ese momento... se agarro de la camisa de Eriol y se dejo llevar por ese beso.

-Te Quiero Pequeño Flor de Cerezo!

La levanto entre sus brazos para ponerla a la altura de su mirada, y volvio a darle un pico en los labios sonriendole ampliamente.

-Se que lo que sientes te ah tomado por sorpresa y jamas quise...interferir en tus sentimientos...yo solo queria estar cerca de ti...aunque solo fueramos amigos...pero admito...que se salio de control...y eh llegado amarte...mucho mas de lo que hubiese pensado...espero no causarte muchas molestias...mis mas sinceros sentimientos estan a tus pies amada mia...dispon de ellos a volundad propia.

Sakura se agacho ala altura de Eriol quien como si de una propuesta de matrimonio se tratase se habia arrodillado a los pies de Sakura...ella estaba convencida de que correspondia los sentimientos de el...y estaba muy feliz por no tener que conformarse con ser solamente una amiga...de ninguna manera los sentimientos del ingles podian ser una carga para ella todo lo contrario...

-Sera un placer entregarte mi corazon Eriol! A decir verdad No fue hace mucho que descubri lo que sentia...nose...como...o cuando fue que lograste entrar en mi corazon...y curar sus heridas...yo no podia seguir esperando...sin noticias suyas...tu llegada a mi vida la transformo y me alegra saber que yo tampoco tendre que ser solo una amiga para ti.

-Por eso me enamore de ti por la pureza de tu corazón Sakura... mi intención jamas fue interferir entre tu y Shaoran...

-Lo se...ni la mia Enamorarme de ti...pero tu fuiste como un dia de sol despues de la lluvia, lo iluminaste todo , y me haces feliz...y no necesito nada mas...

Yo...jamas tuve noticias de Shaoran...no importa cuando le escribiera o le llamara...no recibi respuesta...lo espere...

-Lo lamento amor...yo no puedo prometerte nada que no pueda cumplir exepto...hacer todo lo que este en mis manos por hacerte feliz...y mantenerme a tu lado...

Sakura estaba sonrojada, la voz de Eriol siempre la llamada con mucho cariño, ella habia tomado sus manos y las coloco al rededor de ella, queria permanecer unos minutos mas abrazada a su pecho, Eriol por su parte beso su frente sellando su promesa, aunque ellos no se habian dado cuenta habia muchos alumnos observando la tierna escena.

El paso de los dias fue mas rapido que de costumbre, Eriol pasaba mucho tiempo a lado de Sakura, la llevaba a casa mientras la tomaba suavemente de la mano, sin inmutarse de las miradas recelos de otras chicas o de sorpresa entre sus compañeros varones.+

Eriol como todo un caballero se habia propuesto a Sakura para ser su novio frente a su padre y su hermano Touya, Fujitaka accedio al instante ala propuesta con agrado, y aunque Touya lo hizo a regañadientes, se contuvo de comentarios sarcasticos, dandole un apreton de mano al ingles solo mencionando, !"Mas te vale que cuides bien de ella..."!.

El tiempo transcurrio tambien sin noticias de Shaoran...hasta una terrible tarde de lluvia...

Eriol habia llegado a casa de Sakura muy temprano con un hermoso regalo , Habia conseguido para Sakura una edicion especial de un Osito de Felpa Ingles, al cual incluso se podia grabar la voz , y tenia un dulce mensaje de Eriol para que Sakura pudiese escucharlo cada que quisiera, La cajita de regalo tambien traia una carta de Rubby Moon quien estaba extasiada con la novia de su amo, y dulces del cajon secreto de Spi.

La tarde transcurrio tranquila y Eriol volvio a casa, mientras Sakura lo despedia a la entrada de la casa, la castaña se habia acercado a su guapo novio para darle un dulce beso en los labios , mientras le quitaba las gafas para poder mirar mejor sus ojos antes de marcharse, Eriol tomo la mano de su amada y le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse.

-Te vere el Lunes Mi pequeño Cerezo! Estare pensando en ti!

Shaoran se encontraba al otro lado de la acera...oculto, entre los arboles...nisiquiera se habia atrevido a respirar...no podia esperar menos...Sakura debia seguir con su vida...principalmente si el se negaba a comunicarse con ella...o a responder a sus mensajes, al menos...le generaba un alivio que fuera Eriol...el seria incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Sakura...podria amarla tanto como el...ahora podia irse tranquilo...

Sakura ya se encontraba dentro de casa completamente ignorante de la situacion... pero Eriol quien siempre estaba alerta de cualquier situacion noto...esa presencia magica...bastante debil...por lo que le costo trabajo decifrar de quien era hasta que lo tubo detras suyo!

-Shaoran...

-Que tal Hiraguizagua, mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?..

-El suficiente para poder irme tranquilo...

-Podemos hablar...

-Por favor! No quiero que me expliques nada Hiraguizagua...yo orille a Sakura a esto...no es culpa tuya...pero ay algo que deseo que sepas...

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia el parque pinguino, Eriol habia notado a Shaoran algo mas bajo...para su edad...muy delgado...y palido...algo no estaba bien con el...

-Estas bien Lee?

-No...*Shaoran le dio la espalda* Cuando me fui de Tomoeda planeaba ir arreglar asuntos de mi familia y volver lo mas pronto posible, planeaba que mi madre supiera de mis sentimientos por Sakura ...sin embargo, cuando llegue a China, me informaron que no habia vuelto a causa de problemas familiares...mas bien...estaba enfermo...lo suficiente como para tener que ser hospitalizado...no supe como manejar la noticia...asi que solo me aleje de Sakura...no la queria sufriendo a mi lado...no queria hacer sus dias miserables...y despues tener que irme dejandole esos recuerdos...preferia que pensara que me habia olvidado de ella y que continuara con su vida *Una sonrisa triste cubrio su rostro*

Me alegro que fuera asi...y que ella pueda ser feliz a lado tuyo Hiraguizagua...al menos logre verla de lejos...verla sonreir...aunque no fuese para mi...

Eriol se habia quedado helado en el asiento...Shaoran no se habia olvidado de ella...aun seguia amandola, tanto o mas que el...habia sacrificado su amor para que ella fuera feliz...y el no podia continuar a lado de su amada...sabiendo la verdad...

-Ella debe saberlo Lee...yo...no quiero, alejarme de ella...no puedo...La amo fervientemente! Es la persona mas importante en mi vida pero se que tambien es la tuya...y no es justo que ella no sepa la verdad y si eso implica...que quiza ella cambien de opinion respecto a sus sentimientos...afrontare las consecuencias...y seguire ahi para ella...hasta el final.

Shaoran sonrio con sorna, y se contuvo de llorar...realmente Hiraguizagua era un gran chico y no podria haber mejor persona alquien dejar el cuidado de su amada Sakura que a el...

-No lo hare Hiraguizagua...estoy en mi etapa teminal...me quedan solo horas...si me jacto de eso...yo me escape del hospital y decidi venir a verla por ultima vez...y como un cobarde nisiquiera me atrevi a tocar su puerta, solo me pare ahi...esperando a que saliera y me alegro que lo haya hecho...por favor hazla muy feliz, amala por mi! Solo...por favor...asegurate de que no me olvide...por completo.

-Syaoran! Gracias a dios que estas bien! Te hemos buscado por todos lados...por que hiziste esto! Estas loco! no vez el estado en el que estas!...Clow?

-Hola Meiling! Me encontre con Lee hace poco y estabamos hablando...

-El debe volver lo mas pronto posible a China...ademas esta a punto de llover...eres un irresponsable Syaoran! fui a ver a Kinomotoy nisiquiera sabia que estabas aqui...

-Sakura!

-Sakura!

Gritaron al unisono los chicos...en cuestion de segundo Sakura habia llegado corriendo hasta el parque, agitada y completamente sorprendida de ver a Eriol y a Shaoran en el mismo sitio...Meiling habia llegado a su casa con un monton de escoltas, habia una unidad medica estacionada al frente de su casa...ella no entendia que pasaba...por lo que Meiling se apresuro a contarle que Syaoran tenia Cancer terminal , que por eso jamas recibio noticias suyas...que no queria herirla...todo absolutamente todo...

Nisiquiera termino de escuchar a la chica china cuando salio corriendo a buscarlo...Meiling le habia avisado que estaban en parque pinguino...y al llegar ahi...sus ojos estaban cubierto en lagrimas...Shaoran estaba ahi mirandola incrédulo y sonriendo con tristesa...

-Shaoran! E..estas bien! Te duele algo! Pro que no e dijiste! Por que! Por que solo desapareciste! por que enfrentaste esto solo!

La castaña estaba aferrada a su cuello, llorando sin cesar mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, Shaoran sin embargo no pudo ocultar mas su amargas lagrimas, al fin su dulce Sakura estaba con el, entre sus brazos...no habia podido ser mejor...al fin estaba con ella...al fin...

-Lo siento! *Sonrisa* Jamas voy a dejar de amarte! Te buscare en cada una de mis vidas si es necesario! *Tomo su rostro y le dedico un ultimo beso* Lo lamento!

El debil cuerpo de Shaoran tambaleo en los brazos de Sakura...Eriol se acerco ayudarlo pero el apenas podia hablar...su tiempo se estaba terminando...

-Cuida de ella por favor Eriol...

-Nooo Shaoran...nooo...no te vayas...por favor no me dejes!

-Te amo Sakura...

La mano de Shaoran cayo por un costado, sus ojos se habia cerrado al fin, la lluvia habia comenzado a caer con enorme fuerza...ocultando perfectamente las lagrimas de todos los presentes...Sakura se habia abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su primer amor...intentando dejarlo ir...una gran parte de su corazon habia muerto aquella tarde junto con el.

Los servicios de emergencias acudieron rapidamente a su auxilio pero ya era demasiado tarde, su tiempo en este mundo se habia cumplido, asi como su ultimo deseo de partir mirando por ultima vez los ojos de su amada Sakura...

 ***UN MES DESPUES ***

Sakura se encontraba nuevamente bajo la sombra de los arboles de cerezo en el parque Pinguino, con el oso color gris en sus manos, manteniendo conversaciones con el cielo, dejando caer al viento un par de lagrimas...

Eriol la veia desde lejos...impotente...como podria aminorar su dolor...ayudarla a superar su perdida...que aunque a todos habia causado tristesa...pareciera que a su Sakura la habia hecho irse con el...

Eriol la amaba...vaya que lo hacia...estaba tan cercano a ella de muchas formas distintas...sin importarle que quiza lo rechazara...o no la tuviera completamente..

Sakura bajo la mirada y lo diviso a lo lejos...ahi erguido sin inmutarse...mirandola con media sonrisa, y con los ojos tristes...la castaña no podia con su culpa...no sabia que hacer con las piezas sueltas de su cabeza y su corazon.

Su primer amor habia partido para simpre sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de vivir su amor como hubiesen querido , sin embargo ella lo habia amado todo el tiempo...hasta su ultimo suspiro

sin embargo ... Aquel chico ingles frente a ella...despertaba un amor distinto en su corazon...y no menos menos importante...al contrario quiza...igual o mas, sus sentimientos hacia Eriol habian crecido con su trato diario , con su tacto...sus detalles, los momentos juntos, el habia llegado a su vida por una razon...quiza el destino lo habia planeado asi, Shaoran dejaria una huella importante en su vida, pero Eriol...era la razon de mantenerse con vida...

El problema era que no sabia como explicarselo al Ingles...habia sido un mes dificil...se sentia culpable por querer ser feliz con el...

Eriol camino lentamente hacia Sakura, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente...como intentando decirle algo con esa mirada...como pidiendo a gritos sin decir una sola palabra...que lo queria cerca...

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la tomo entre sus brazos , besandola calidamente, quiza con mas intensidad de la que normalmente el solia dejar escapar de su control, queria decirle todo en ese beso, queria quedarse prendado de ella...

Sakura se perdio en aquel beso, dejando escapar sus lagrimas, no estaba sola...su querido Eriol la acompañaria...Shaoran sabia que el la amaba y que la haria feliz...el mismo se lo habia dicho en aquellos sueños donde se le presentaba...quiza era el momento...de ser...FELIZ.

***Shaoran los miraba dejando escapar una dulce sonrisa...alguien lo tomaba de la mano...iba completamente vestido de blanco...sus pies eran tan ligeros con el mismo viento...ya no le pesaba el cuerpo...ni el corazon...ella era feliz...y el era un gran amigo...podia irse en paz...***

-Es momento de irnos Pedro...

-Adios mi Amada Sakura! Siempre estare pensando en ti...sin importar cuantas vidas pasen para volver a encontrarte...Te AMO...

 *********** ACTUALIDAD ************

 **-** Monstruo estas lista!?

-Ya voy hermano! * - ay...como puede ser tan molesto en un dia como hoy! *

-Ay Sakura te vez di-vi-na! Eriol va a desmayarse cuando te vea!

-Ay Tomoyo que cosas dices...

-Mons...Sakura...*Los ojos de Touya eran como enormes platones...el rubor en sus mejillas aparecio y no pudo mas que empuñar sus manos para disimularlo* Te vez hermosa...*Fija la mirada en otro lado* el chiquillo ingles te espera en la iglesia...nos vamos.

Hoy era 1ero de Abril las Flores de Cerezo estaba en su punto mas bello al igual que Sakura...habian pasado 8 MESES desde la partida de Shaoran las cosas poco a poco habian vuelto ala normalidad, embargo Eriol estaba convencido de que queria pasar el resto de sus dias a lado de Sakura...asi que se le habia propuesto apenas unas semanas antes de la boda...ella dijo SI !

La ceremonia seria pequeña, solo la familia y amigos cercanos...al aire libre...ellos intercabiarian sus votos y asi sellarian su amor mientras la vida les durase.

Ahi estaba ella completamente vestida de blanco...un vestido de seda ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, la espalda descubierta hasta su cadera con una hermosa caida en su escote, las mangas del vestido cubrian sus brazos de encaje..como si el bordado perteneciera a su misma piel...su cabello estaba suavemente sujetado con un prendedor verde jade...propiedad de la familia de Shaoran...habia sido un regalo de Meiling, ya que era el favorito de Shaoran cuando niño, la Sra. Ierian solia usarlo cuando joven...

Finos rizos caian a un costado de su rostro enmarcando su delicado maquillaje y sus hermosos ojos, el velo se sujetaba debajo de su refinado peinado con un tocado de brillantes que habia pertenecido a su ...Nadeshiko el dia de su boda.

La castaña daba pasos lentos con su ramo de cerezos en la mano, mirando directamente al final del pasillo donde un sonriente Eriol la esperaba, estupefacto por lo hermosa que ella podia verse, el tambien iba vestido completamente de blanco, perfectamente elegante, como todo un caballero Ingles, se habia puesto sus gafas...aunque Sakura amaba sus azulados ojos, ciertamente lo preferia de gafas, y el asi lo habia hecho.

Al llegar al frente Touya le entrego a su preciada hermanita, a quien apartir de hoy seria Eriol quien cuidaria de ella por el resto de sus dias, no lo entregaba de buen modo pero si con mucha confianza, deposito las manos de Sakura en las del Ingles, y les dedico una hermosa sonrisa, no habia necesidad de palabras...

La ceremonia comenzo y ellos intercambiaron al fin sus votos...

-Eriol-

Mi amor hacia ti Sakura es puro y transparente

es calido y sincero

no es egoista ni pretencioso

es leal y es respetuoso.

-Sakura-

Mi amor Eriol es honesto

puro, y es tan grande

como la vida misma,

es mi motivo de vida y mi razon de

seguir siempre adelante,

es amistoso y es ferviente

-Eriol y Sakura-

Es un arcoiris al final de una tormenta!

Ambos ahora esposos, sellaron sus votos con un tierno beso frente a los presentes, los rayos del sol , atravezaron las nubes que parecian haberse arremolinado sobre ellos, dejando caer una suave brisa, y haciendo salir un bello arcoiris.

Shaoran estaba ahi...entre los presentes, aunque solo lo veian Sakura y Eriol, dedicandoles una sonrisa a lo lejos...

-Mi Flor de cerezo! Gracias por dejarme seguir a lado tuyo , por dejarme amarte , por hacerme tan feliz! Te amo infinitamente mi querida esposa!

Sakura lo miraba con ternura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, inundada en una felicidad incomparable, deseando congelar ese momento, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, sus argollas matrimoniales brillaban..como el amor mismo que se tenian.

Lo beso, con ternura , amaba sentir sus tibios labios, y su respiracion tan cerca de ella, envolvio la cintura de su amado Eriol y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Te Amo Eriol...

 _ **Gracias por visitar mi historia, es complemtamente ExS !**_

 _ **Hay algo en esa pareja que me gusta mucho! es como una pareja muy perfecta, y muy dulce !**_

 _ **Asi que a veces fantaseo con ellos dos juntitos y felices...no por asesinar a Shao...eso es mas bien por que mi Shao ya esta en el cielo asi...que...perdon...por eso , no me odien mucho.**_

 _ **Espero que puedan pasar a leerlo y me dejen sus criticas y sus comentarios C:**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Eli-Off**_


End file.
